


永乐牢笼

by yiiiiiii



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii
Summary: 年轻的国王再一次抵不住诱惑地踏进了囚禁着亲叔叔的地牢





	永乐牢笼

**Author's Note:**

> 拟人化+参考种群的架空王国  
> 私设刀疤活着，被囚禁在无人知晓的地牢中 大概20X40

年轻人端着烛台，在漆黑的夜里小心地将步子放得轻而缓。他不时回头望望身后是否有人跟踪，谨慎的样子像极了即将作案的小偷，而不是个身份显赫的国王。

通往地牢的楼梯狭窄而漫长，旋转着隐入更深层的黑暗中。“嘎——”不知哪处响起了乌鸦的叫声，辛巴心头一慌，刚迈出去的左脚便在石块上打了滑，害他猛地扣紧了身侧的扶手。陈旧木料晃动着发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，烛台差点也差点被他摔出手去，微弱的火焰在蜡烛顶端晃动。

这动静有几分大了，紧张让他僵直了身子停在原地，每一口呼吸都仿佛要了他的命，生怕下一秒丁满或是沙祖呼唤起自己的名字。好久，再次沉寂的黑夜才唤醒他麻痹的四肢，他松了口气，一边活动着脚踝一边无奈地笑了起来。

他觉得现在的自己像极了十年前刀疤给他讲的故事里那些赴约偷情的奸夫淫妇，怕被人看见，又期待着见面。那时还年幼的小王子并不懂情爱的快乐，而叔叔告诉他的那些下流故事，便是他反复无聊的皇室生活中唯一的乐事。

“你从那时候起就迷上我了吧？”他又想起上一次见面时刀疤那双狡黠的绿眼睛，年轻的国王垂垂眉毛，发现自己并没有办法反驳叔叔的挑衅。

毕竟，如果不是出于迷恋，他又怎么会放过杀父仇人的性命，将人藏到这不见光的地牢里头隔三差五地前来问候呢？但他仍是恨着刀疤的，辛巴想，心底属于父亲的那一块柔软地方总在他面对刀疤时隐隐作痛，叫嚣着渴望着仇敌的鲜血。

怀抱着两种相互抵触却不断牵绊着深厚的感情，辛巴推开了地牢的铁门，再一次对上了那双放佛能看穿他灵魂的眼睛。

“国王陛下这么挂念一个该死之人，我真是受宠若惊。”大半个身子仍伏在烛光所抵达不到的黑暗中，刀疤的言行不带一丝面对国王应有的尊敬，他只是慵懒且随意地躺在床上，绿眼睛直直地盯着站在牢门口吞咽着口水的侄子。

这段不伦的肉体关系是从他即位没多久开始的，瞒过丁满彭彭，瞒过沙拉碧，还瞒过娜娜——他未来的皇后。在这间幽暗且破旧的地牢里，他一次次撕开刀疤的衬衣和底裤，侵犯着自己血脉相近的亲叔叔。

“你的皇后满足不了你吗？”刀疤轻笑着，按住青年结实饱满的腹肌在他身上起伏，火热的棒体跟着他的节奏在温软紧致的后穴中进进出出，将快感把握得恰到好处的同时却又始终缺上那么一截，害身下人急得红了眼眶。

“娜娜不是我的皇后。”辛巴并不喜欢这个话题，他用放在叔父臀部的两只手不断用力揉搓着两团软肉，报复性地释放着他无处发泄的旺盛精力。

“她迟早会是的，”刀疤俯下身子，哑声且情色在他耳边吐气，“等到那时候，你难道还要时不时来这地牢，硬着你那根热乎乎的东西上你的亲叔叔吗？”

这声音像极了恶魔的低语，一次又一次地将辛巴的理智拽上悬崖再措不及防地推下去。于是恼怒的国王终于端上了威严，他将手扣在了囚徒的侧腰上，用力地将那具情色无比的身体往自己的性器上按下去，直直地捅进狭窄穴道的深处。

“把那些没用的话收一收，刀疤叔叔，”他仰起头享受地欣赏着叔叔在自己身上战栗的模样，“你能不能活到那个时候，还要看我的意思。”

“你跟你那该死的老爸一样，”被撞击到了敏感处的刀疤下意识地夹起双腿，又马上被身下猛烈的冲撞顶开，他感到自己下身瘫软得厉害，快感沿着脊柱攀上大脑，连声音都颠簸着失了气势，“真是让我讨厌到了极点。”

突然绞紧的肠壁让被压在底下的辛巴舒服地眯起了眼睛，他掀起刀疤落在自己身侧的脚踝压了上去，将掌控权握回手中的同时双手沿着脚踝一路向下，滑过线条优美的小腿落到大腿。他用力掰开刀疤再次想要合上的大腿，搅弄着里头的软肉操进更深处。

“你的身体可喜欢我得紧。”辛巴笑起来，将身下人的痴态尽收眼底。

刀疤不说话了，他咬牙瞪起那双好看的绿眼睛，里头的恨仿佛要将身上的辛巴千刀万剐。辛巴通红的眼睛又回给他同样的恨，于是他扭过头，抬起一只手挡住上半张脸，又抿紧嘴唇封住自己即将漏出来的呻吟。

他的沉默与妥协让辛巴刚升起来的小小火苗熄了少许，安静的刀疤是很好看的，中长黑发湿漉漉地沾在肩头，细长的颈子连着优美的锁骨，下头是精瘦却裹了层肉的胸脯和腹肌，汗水便在那片蜜色的皮肤上肆意流淌浸润，在青年充斥着欲望的视线中越发诱人。

他听谁说过，刀疤是祖父同来自他国的女仆所生，继承了母亲的黑发蜜肤，身型也比纯种的皇室子孙生得小些。而祖父这仆人的歉意也坏了荣耀王国延续多年的独子规矩，栽培养育着木法沙长大的同时，也默许了刀疤的存在。

辛巴并不知道叔叔究竟是怀着怎样的心情在充满血统歧视的王宫里长大的，他只记得在自己被父亲母亲还有沙祖催促着学习知识和使用各种兵器的时候，只有刀疤会告诉自己一些与这无关的有趣故事，像什么穷小子通过神灯获得了幸福生活、富家女为了自由和爱情逃出家庭。

刀疤低哑的嗓子和丰富的神情总能将这些故事演绎得精彩十分，小王子便听得着了迷，三天两头往叔叔身边跑，被叔叔骗了一次还不够，第二次甚至傻傻地信了近十年。

说是自己害死父亲，倒也不算全是假话，但如果不是刀疤骗他……辛巴的回忆到了痛处，他皱起眉毛注视着在自己身下承欢的刀疤，不知不觉间双手已经掐上那细长的颈子，并在他对父亲的越发思念与自责中逐渐收紧。

刀疤喘不过气来，他抬手向外掰着辛巴的手腕，却只能无力地在上头留下浅浅的抓痕。对死亡的恐惧让他绷紧了身子，但体内的凶器却不依不饶地继续在体内操干，将他仅剩的意识冲撞得支离破碎。

“辛……巴……”他断断续续地吐出侄子的名字，凸起的眼里夹杂着恨意与哀求。这样死去对于昔日骄傲的刀疤来说无异是最过分的屈辱，他宁愿自己是战死、被处死，也不愿意像这样大张着腿，被侄子侵犯着窒息而死。

听到自己名字的辛巴如梦初醒般回过神来，他急忙松开双手，扶起刀疤拍着对方的后背好让叔叔顺过气一口气来。刀疤抽搐着瘫在了他的怀中，下一秒浊白的液体喷涌而出，打湿两人的小腹，沿着交合的地方缓缓流进床里。

“你记住，只要我不死，”刀疤伏在侄子身上大口大口地喘着粗气，眼中蓄着的一层生理盐水在微弱的光下泛着稍显令人怜惜的光，“我迟早有一天会杀了你，就像杀了你父亲那样。”

“我等着，”辛巴又笑了起来，就好像刀疤的威胁是什么令人愉快的笑话，他顺着姿势将叔叔一手环在怀里，另一手托起结实的臀部一下下用力地上顶，他又凑近刀疤的侧颈，将圆润的耳垂含进嘴里，“叔叔。”

刀疤刚高潮过的身体在余韵中保持着过分的敏感度，这时一下下沉缓而猛烈的进攻让他再度爽到蜷起脚趾，想要挣开环在身上的手臂却只能呜咽着贴在身前结实而滚烫的胸膛里，他抬起胳膊环上辛巴的肩膀，泄愤般在青年背后留下一道道细长的抓痕。

指尖划过皮肉的痛逐渐被催化成了异样的快感，辛巴突然搂紧了刀疤的腰将人按进怀里，在低吼中在叔叔温暖的内里射入精液，过多液体甚至将平坦的小腹鼓出一块，被仍插在洞里的性器堵得满满当当。

他全然不顾叔叔的反抗又将人在自己的性器上转了半圈摆成跪姿，从后方猛烈地捣弄着湿滑不堪的后穴。射进去的东西被打成了泡，“咕啾咕啾”地响，他每拔出来几寸就有液体顺着阴茎外流，再撞进去时又将剩下的，连同新喷发出来的一起堵回叔叔的体内。

被转了个身的刀疤看不见身后的情形，但股间的粘腻一片和液体冲刷内壁的刺激却让他比谁都清楚那会是多狼藉下流的一幕。年轻旺盛的国王总有着像是磕了药一般使不完的体力，几乎是将他年长的叔父钉在自己烧红的铁柱上蹂躏碾压。但这还只是正常期，每次被操到神志不清的刀疤都会幻想辛巴发情期的状况。

他见过木法沙发情期的样子，像是长在床里那样持续一周的发情期，王宫里的所有女人都是国王的泄欲道具，连路过的婢女都会被拽进床上，再被滚烫的精液结结实实地浇满一肚子。不过只有王后的孩子才有资格活着，多数子嗣甚至还未成型便被强制性地打掉，避免将来成为王子的阻碍。

辛巴如果再不找王后，恐怕自己真要成为第一个被活活操死在床上的人了。刀疤恨恨地想，自己没有死于王储之位的争夺，也没有因杀害亲哥哥和国王被处死，以如此方式苟活的自己绝对不能死得这样耻辱。

“你该找王后了，”他抓着床单含混不清地说，口水从张开的嘴里漏出，淌满他的一整个下巴，将胡须都浸润得贴紧了下巴，“发情的时候，我受不住的……”

火热的躯干突然贴上了后背，他意识到侄子俯下身子抱住了自己，双手自然地抚到了他的胸前，抓着两颗乳粒拉扯揉搓，就好像抚弄着自己的所有物，霸道而不讲道理。埋在身体里的巨物仍然不知疲倦地开发，滚烫的种子无止尽地灌满肠道，大力猛烈的撞击又将液体打成泛着泡的浆，“咕啾咕啾”回响在狭窄空旷的地牢里。

“我会考虑的。”新王将脸卡进叔叔的颈窝里，贴着脸颊摩挲对方的侧脸。刀疤厌恶地别开头，他又在脖颈处落下亲吻和啃咬，混着口水的牙印便从男人的颈侧一直延伸到结实的肩背，害刀疤战栗不止地蜷起身子，往前爬了几寸又被抓着肩膀按回侄子胯下，再度被填满。

我爱你的母亲，刀疤想，但我也恨你的母亲，就像恨木法拉一样。辛巴的额头贴住他的，他抬手圈住侄子的肩膀，又对上那片鲜红的岩浆，贴上那两瓣湿润的嘴唇。我也恨你，辛巴。

END.


End file.
